


You're the Storm

by cicia3



Series: L'Antro del drago e altre storie romantiche [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Daddy Issues, First Time, Italiano | Italian, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older Merlin, POV Alternating, Valentine's Day, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin è un infermiere, Arthur un ragazzo in cerca della propria direzione. Si incontrano nella città che non dorme mai, due persone tra milioni di persone. C'è una tazza di caffè di cattivo gusto, ci sono chiacchiere da corsia e c'è la voglia di amarsi. Anche se ci si conosce appena. </p><p>«Voglio – voglio – voglio che tu sappia che non sono un tipo che si riporta abitualmente a casa i pazienti. Cioè, non sarebbe niente affatto carino, sarebbe – sarebbe da svitati, piuttosto. E anche un po' da perdenti. Per fare una cosa del genere dovrei aver fatto qualcosa del... del genere più volte, ma non è mai successo, te l'assicuro. Oh, chiedi a Gwaine!»</p><p>{Prima storia di un breve ciclo di shot che hanno per tema l'amore a prima vista}</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Storm

 

 

Il mondo era uno scoppiettio di macchie veloci. Graffi stridenti artigliavano la sua testa, il rosso e il bianco e il dolore sordo, accecante, dietro gli occhi, _dentro_ , come se premesse nel suo teschio e volesse spaccarlo.

La puzza nauseante della spazzatura, dello smog, delle luci soffocanti della città premeva sulla sua gola.

«Santo cielo... il ragazzo-»

«Di qua, di qua!»

«Presto, aiuto...»

Del fumo aveva iniziato a ombreggiare la sua coscienza. Rassicurante, in un certo senso – nel senso che allontanava il dolore.

«Fatemi passare, sono un infermiere.» Una voce che tagliava il turbinio confuso. Ferma, ma non pressante.

Qualcosa che si poggiava sulla sua guancia, ora, sulla sua nuca, l'accenno di una carezza sulla tempia – qualcuno che lo toccava.

«Mi senti? Apri gli occhi.»

Arthur ci provò. La luce che filtrò attraverso le palpebre fu come un ferro bollente sulla pelle.

«Dai, apri gli occhi. Lo so che lo puoi fare. Sei un tipo tosto, ho visto.» Mormorava, un sorriso appena accennato che ammorbidiva le sillabe. «Non dirmi che sei uno che si fa pregare...»

La voce lo stava – cosa, lo stava prendendo in giro? Arthur s'impuntò; nessuno poteva permettersi di prenderlo in giro. Tentò di nuovo, ignorando con tutta la sua forza la testa che girava a velocità folle. Doveva vedere.

E vide due occhi blu, scurissimi, e uno spruzzo di nero intorno come la sbavatura di una penna quando l'inchiostro era fresco e ci passavi sopra la mano.

«Ciao» disse l'uomo chinato su di lui. Il giallo e il rosso e il rosa della notte di Manhattan mangiavano il suo volto, lo stordimento di Arthur lo rendeva evanescente.

«Ehi» rispose Arthur, e sentì la propria voce gracchiare in un crepitio.

«Va tutto bene adesso» disse l'altro. Ogni altra cosa era svanita, la puzza di alcool e le sirene lontane e l'odore stantio e metallico della città; c'era solo la voce gentile – l'uomo, l' _uomo_ gentile che gli teneva il viso tra le mani. «Sei al sicuro. Andrà tutto bene, credimi.»

E Arthur, Arthur che non si sentiva mai al sicuro e non credeva mai in niente, prima di perdere i sensi gli credette.

 

 

 

 

Lo fece tornare in sé l'odore di disinfettante. _Ospedale_. Arthur l'aveva sempre odiato; bruciava il naso e i ricordi, quell'odore, bruciava il cuore.

Fece in tempo a intravedere la forma rettangolare di un armadio, le tapparelle sbiadite e mezze abbassate su una finestra, il bagliore arancione di un lampione esterno che inondava la stanza. Poi qualcosa lo scosse, una fitta al cervello che gli fece subito cercare il buio.

«Merls? Ma che diavolo ci fai qui? È il tuo giorno libero. Cos'è, hai intenzione di metterci le tende, all'ospedale?»

Fatelo smettere, avrebbe voluto protestare Arthur. Quest'altra voce era diversa dalla prima, quella del vicolo. Era ruvida, trasandata, una voce di whisky e risate troppo rumorose. Non aveva niente a che fare con quella dell'uomo gentile.

«Oh...» L'uomo del whisky trattenne il fiato come se si fosse accorto di qualcosa. Poi fischiò. «Diavolo. È qualcuno che conosci? Scusa, Merls, non-»

«No, no. Figurati. Non lo conosco.»

… Quello gentile! Era lì anche lui?

Arthur stava per aprire gli occhi, ma Merls (Merls?) non aveva smesso di parlare, e il modo in cui lo faceva – parlare, era così... così... c'era qualcosa. Di pulito e morbido, misurato. Quasi facesse attenzione.

«Ero lì quando è successo» stava dicendo Merls. «Una rissa fuori dall'Antro del drago. Brutta storia. Un tipo enorme con una bottiglia rotta e...» sbuffò una risata. «Un cavaliere al soccorso di una donzella in pericolo.»

«Chi, la Bella Addormentata, qui?»

«Mh-mh» fece Merls, e Arthur poteva giurare che era sembrato quasi fiero.

«Era lui la donzella in pericolo?»

«No, scemo. Lui era il cavaliere, no? Il cavaliere... e chi altri, sennò?» L'ultima parte la borbottò.

«... Oh.» E l'uomo del whisky suonò come il sorriso placido e poco affidabile dello Stregatto.«Sicuro di non conoscerlo, Merls?» biascicò.

«Mh?»

«È che sei seduto sul suo letto... e gli tieni la mano. Sai, a casa mia questo-»

Merls sobbalzò e solo quando Arthur percepì una stilettata di gelo avvolgergli i polpastrelli si rese conto che la sua mano era stata tenuta al sicuro, stretta in quella di qualcun altro.

L'uomo del whisky scoppiò a ridere a pieni polmoni.

«Gwaine, cavolo! Falla finita» sibilò Merls. «Te lo ricordi che siamo in un ospedale, vero?»

«Io sì, e tu?»

Merls sbuffò ma non era davvero seccato. Accondiscendente, questo sì, e il suono tradiva dell'affetto e perfino un po' di imbarazzo – dio, un semplice sbuffo di fiato non poteva essere tanto espressivo.

«Torna di là, Gwaine. Non dovresti controllare la signora Alice?»

Gwaine (nome appropriato) fece schioccare la lingua sul palato. «Quella nonnetta non fa che pizzicarmi il sedere ogni volta che mi giro.»

«Ha buon gusto» commentò Merls con sincerità micidiale.

Gwaine aveva fatto una faccia, Arthur lo sentiva nell'aria. Quella era proprio una pausa da faccia.

«Pensa alla tua Bella Addormentata. Non vorrei che si ingelosisse.»

Arthur sentì Merlin ridacchiare e percepì il ciabattare di Gwaine che si allontanava sempre più. Forse era il momento di aprire gli occhi. Sollevò le palpebre con lentezza, arricciando le dita contro il tessuto sulla quale erano adagiate. Nel movimento percepì qualcosa cozzare contro il mignolo e diresse subito lo sguardo nebuloso in quella direzione, accorgendosi della mano ancora vicina alla sua. Una mano sottile, allungata, il polso un po' troppo stretto e pallido, circondato da un braccialetto di pelle.

La mano si ritrasse con una mossa incerta, in due tempi. Arthur sollevò piano gli occhi e vide che anche l'altro uomo aveva fatto lo stesso.

Ora, sullo sfondo di un'asettica stanza, riusciva a definire chiaramente i contorni del suo volto. I lineamenti spigolosi erano in qualche modo resi più sciatti da una barba incolta di due o tre giorni e da un cespuglio di capelli scuri. Una voce profonda come la sua sarebbe stata adatta a qualcuno sulla trentina. In realtà, a colpo d'occhio Merls non sembrava poi così tanto più grande di Arthur – quattro, cinque anni, forse... I suoi occhi erano così giovani.

«Bentornato» fece Merls con accortezza, il tono vellutato. E dopo... dopo, un larghissimo sorriso gli sollevò gli angoli della bocca a un'altezza impressionante.

Arthur si ritrovò a sorridere di rimando, come in un sogno. Una piccola scarica di dolore lo colse di sorpresa, ricordandogli dov'era e perché si trovava lì. Sentì le proprie labbra spaccarsi in minuscole fitte brucianti.

«Oh, no... cerca di non muovere tanto la bocca. O la faccia. O qualunque altra parte del corpo, in realtà» disse Merls, poggiando con delicatezza il palmo sulla sua spalla.

Arthur, a quel semplice contatto, si ritrovò a sospirare di gratitudine e percepì le proprie ossa sciogliersi nel materasso.

Uno, due, tre secondi... e si riscosse, sobbalzando.

Una persona lo stava toccando. Una persona che non conosceva lo stava toccando.

Dio.

Che gli prendeva? Lui non – questo non succedeva. Arthur non lo faceva – non l'avrebbe permesso – nessuno lo faceva.

«Non ti preoccupare, non sei in punto di morte o roba simile» accorse Merls, fraintendendo la sua reazione. «Ti hanno solo sbattuto come un tappeto.»

Arthur arcuò un sopracciglio. Era tutto quello che si sentiva in grado di poter fare con sicurezza, senza doversi scoprire.

«Ma sì» disse Merls, iniziando a enumerare con le dita sollevate: «Labbro spaccato, qualche livido, polso slogato, un paio di punti e, uuh, il mio preferito: lieve trauma cranico».

«Sono... contento che tra le mie lesioni ci sia qualcosa che ti piace» tentò debolmente Arthur. Le parole uscirono come dal buio di un pozzo.

Merlin ridacchiò stringendosi nelle spalle, ed ecco, sembrava ancora più giovane così, un ragazzino. «Se hai la forza di provare a fare del sarcasmo, non riuscendoci, voglio dirtelo, allora significa che stai benone. Mi fa piacere.»

L'arco delle sopracciglia era sollevato, una fila di denti bianchi lampeggiava intorno alla barba. Sembrava così aperto... sincero.

Arthur si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre, il cervello improvvisamente vuoto. «Io...»

Merls si spense tutto d'un colpo. Fu quasi comico vedere il colore che sbiadiva dal suo volto, neanche fosse stato un personaggio dei cartoni animati. Per qualche assurdo motivo, però, lo sterno di Arthur si strinse.

«Oddio, scusami, io sono qui che parlo e parlo e tu ti sei appena ripreso e non sai chi sono o cosa è successo...» balbettò Merls.

«Una vaga idea ce l'ho-»

«Merlin Emrys, infermiere» lo interruppe l'altro, assicurando il palmo sul ginocchio di Arthur in un gesto chiaramente spontaneo e privo di malizia.

Arthur accolse il contatto con uno spasmo interiore, come se i suoi muscoli si fossero contratti in una gloriosa flessione di esultanza perché Arthur non si era spostato.

«Tu sei stato picchiato» disse Merlin ( _Merlin_... che buffo nome). «E io ero lì quando è successo e – bam, eccoci qui. Qui nel senso...» e agitò in vaghissimi e inutili gesti le mani affusolate, «... all'Albion Hospital.»

Arthur non rispose. Era impegnato a osservare i movimenti assurdi che Merlin continuava a fare. Ora stava battendo le dita della destra sulle nocche della sinistra, nervosamente.

«Cavolo, sei sotto shock? Non avrei dovuto dirtelo così» fece Merlin, l'espressione stretta. «Io... non avrei nemmeno dovuto dirtele, queste cose. Non avrei dovuto saperle.» Scoprì di nuovo i denti in una smorfia. «Non sono propriamente autorizzato a divulgare questi dati, né tanto meno a conoscerli, non al di fuori degli orari di turno, ecco.»

Si strinse nelle spalle – no, mosse solo una spalla. Non stava mai fermo? Mai zitto?

«Ma – ma... ho delle conoscenze. Insomma, per forza, io qui ci lavoro. Ho chiesto a Gwen di farmi sapere come stavi e lei mi ha dato una mano. È un tesoro, Gwen. Ma non dire che è stata lei o finirebbe nei guai! Non che pensi che tu sia uno che va a spifferare cose in giro per mettere gli altri nei guai...» I suoi occhi si assottigliarono. «... Credo.»

Arthur lasciò passare alcuni secondi, le chiacchiere di Merlin che gli rimbombavano ancora nelle orecchie. Merlin lo stava guardando con un velato orrore, l'espressione di attesa.

«Wow» disse alla fine Arthur. «Sei dotato di batterie a lunga durata.»

«Accidenti... scusami» sospirò Merlin, un sorriso dietro ogni lettera. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, rendendoli ancora più selvaggi. «Eppure di solito sono così bravo con la gente – è per questo che faccio l'infermiere, sai, perché ho _tatto_ , chiedi a chiunque, chiedi – chiedi a Gwaine-»

«Non voglio chiedere a Gwaine!» sbottò Arthur. «Cristo...»

Merlin si ammutolì e ritrasse appena la testa mentre un silenzio innaturale si spandeva intorno a loro, uno di quei silenzi che scoppiano dopo che un vaso cade a terra e nessuno sa cosa dire e resta a guardare.

Ma Merlin non era uno che restava a guardare.

«Sei una testa di fagiolo, tu» disse, come fosse un dato di fatto.

Mezzo secondo dopo, contro ogni logica, Arthur si ritrovò a ridere. Merlin lo seguì subito, gli occhi piegati in due stille luminose, la bocca troppo aperta, le spalle scosse da una risatina assurda. Era adorabile, Arthur pensò, e poi pensò che lui doveva aver ricevuto una bella botta in testa per ritrovarsi a considerare qualcuno adorabile, per sentire il petto leggero come non lo sentiva da una vita, per provare solletico alla bocca dello stomaco proprio _ora_ , proprio qui.

«Sei reale?» chiese Arthur, intramezzando la risata che scemava con un piccolo sbuffo.

« _Tu_ sei reale?» sussurrò Merlin, attorcigliando le dita intorno al polso di Arthur, piano.

Ciò che restava della risata si smorzò.

«Mi conti i battiti?» La domanda di Arthur crepitò nella stanza, una piuma. Dopo averla posta, senza riuscire a comprenderne il motivo, Arthur si sentì incredibilmente vulnerabile.

«Che? Io...» incespicò Merlin. La sua stretta era quasi una carezza. «Sì, i battiti. È... è tutto a posto.» Si alzò di colpo, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. «Tutto in regola» disse, sollevando i pollici alla volta di Arthur.

Il bisogno lancinante di afferrarlo e riportarlo giù con lui colpì Arthur come uno schiaffo. Il bisogno di essere toccato. E da quell'uomo. Arthur non sapeva cosa fare di quel bisogno, sapeva solo che c'era. Era assurdo perché non c'era mai stato, in ventun anni non c'era mai stato. Ma adesso...

«Tra poco dovrebbero arrivare i tuoi, così non dovrai star qui a parlare con uno sconosciuto» disse Merlin, occhieggiando con insistenza la porta, e Arthur sentì lo stomaco sprofondargli fino ai piedi.

«Abbiamo contattato il tuo numero di emergenza, ma temevamo fosse impossibile far venire qualcuno, che fossi qui in viaggio studio – l'accento inglese, sai, è inconfondibile. Che ci fai a New York, a proposito? Tuo padre...?»

«Oddio» esalò Arthur, mettendosi la testa tra le mani. Per un momento tutto si fece buio intorno a lui e l'improbabile sensazione di pace che l'aveva cullato si spezzò. L'immagine di suo padre l'aveva frantumata come un pugno dato a uno specchio.

Suo padre adesso, suo padre qui? Cos'avrebbe pensato di Arthur, della sua avventatezza, del modo in cui si era fatto ridurre?

«Mi dispiace... è la procedura» mormorò Merlin. «Ma non sono sicuro che potrà venire lui. Ho sentito che... Un certo George?»

Il segretario di suo padre.

Un lamento basso scappò dalla gola di Arthur.

«Mi dispiace» ripetè Merlin.

Arthur sollevò gli occhi, in confusione. Merlin era in piedi, accanto al suo letto, ma era come se lo stesse abbracciando e allo stesso tempo come se fosse lontano da lui mille miglia. Merlin teneva i pugni stretti e quell'accenno di un passo verso Arthur parlò per lui. Ma si trattenne, continuando a reggere lo sguardo di Arthur.

'Mi dispiace'. Che cosa significava, come poteva dispiacergli davvero? Eppure sembrava così e Arthur vedeva la sincerità nella piega delle sue labbra tirate.

Qualunque cosa avesse capito Merlin di lui, qualunque cosa avesse visto in lui era di sicuro troppo.

«Vado... vado a chiamare il dottor Gaius. Vorrà vederti.»

 _Tornerai?_ avrebbe voluto chiedere Arthur. _Resta_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli.

Ma Merlin si stava allontanando – la curva della schiena contro la luce arancione artificiale, le spalle larghe in una brutta giacca marrone, i capelli che si arricciavano alla base della nuca...

Arthur sentì qualcosa, qualcosa per la quale non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di provare vergogna: la puntura di un desiderio tiepido, sbocciato dal nulla. Desiderio di quella persona tutta, desiderio di conoscerla, stringerla a sé, farsi stringere da essa...

Merlin si fermò, la mano chiusa sullo stipite della porta. «Volevo solo dirti che quello che hai fatto all'Antro del drago... difendere una sconosciuta da un tipo pericoloso... Sei stato molto coraggioso.»

«Be'...» balbettò Arthur, la pelle che formicolava in un'emozione improvvisa, destabilizzante.

«E anche molto stupido.»

«Ho agito d'istinto.»

«Non avevo dubbi» disse Merlin, lanciandogli un ghigno. «Ma non si può andare sempre in giro a salvare gente e prendersi bottigliate in testa, dico bene?»

Arthur abbassò le palpebre, abbandonandosi sul cuscino.

«Solo...» La voce di Merlin era chiara, un lampo nel buio. «Prenditi cura di te.»

E la porta venne accostata dolcemente.

 _Prenditi cura di te_.

Non gliel'aveva mai detto nessuno.

Dietro le palpebre, Arthur sentì gli occhi bruciare.

 

◄▲►

 

 

Merlin riuscì nella prode impresa di sbadigliare e far ruotare il collo nello stesso momento, il che non era facile come poteva sembrare.

Gwaine scosse la testa, infilandosi le mani in tasca; il palloncino a forma di cuore che aveva legato al polso, cortesia della signora Alice, ondeggiò. Stavano attraversando il corridoio dell'ala nord diretti verso l'uscita. Il turno era stato ancora più traumatizzante del solito per entrambi, checché ne dicesse Gwaine. La notte sembrava ancora più lunga quando vedevi intorno a te mazzi di fiori e scatoline rosse e rosa appoggiate sui comodini accanto ai letti mentre tu eri lì, ciabatte, divisa cenciosa e occhi resi stopposi dal sonno.

«Quel tipo... quello – quello – quello della stanza ventiquattro» farfugliò Merlin in un nuovo sbadiglio. «Hai saputo?»

«Oh? Quello con la zampa di un orsetto di peluche infilata nel-»

«Sì, esatto, lui» annuì Merlin. «Incredibile come in questo lavoro si vedano tante persone con tante cose infilate in tanti posti. Comunque. Sono venuto a conoscenza dei retroscena della questione.»

«Fammi indovinare» disse Gwaine, afferrandosi il mento in una mano. «La sua signora ha scoperto di essere stata tradita e ha saputo esattamente cosa farne dell'orsetto con cui lui si è presentato alla sua porta.»

Merlin emise un verso interessato mentre scaricava il suo peso sul primo gradino delle scale mobili. «Tutto corretto tranne la parte della signora. Era un signore.»

«Aah, non ci sono più i gentiluomini di una volta» sospirò teatralmente Gwaine, accasciandosi contro il corrimano. «Né i cavalieri...»

Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo. Lo conosceva, quel tono ammiccante. L'aveva tormentato per sette giorni e Merlin sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe venuto dopo.

«... cavalieri prodi e nobili dotati di fisico prestante, capelli chiari e occhi azzurri-»

Merlin interruppe Gwaine con uno sbuffo esasperato. La storia aveva smesso di essere divertente la seconda volta che Gwaine gliel'aveva rinfacciato.

Okay, forse Merlin era stato idiota e aveva sviluppato un piccolo, microscopico interesse nei confronti di uno sconosciuto (uno stupendo, stupendo sconosciuto). E okay, forse la sua mente non aveva fatto altro che tornare al suddetto sconosciuto per tutta la settimana, fabbricando scenari improbabili degni di un harmony di terza categoria che Merlin, francamente, si stupiva di essere anche solo in grado di pensare.

Ma non era colpa sua. La colpa era di Arthur. _Arthur_ , con l'espressione scheggiata in un sorriso mesto da cui si intravedevano un paio di denti leggermente storti. Arthur e il suo volti cesellato, gli zigomi alti a dargli una serietà naturale, anche troppo marcata per la sua età. Arthur e la sua aria da sbruffone e i grandi occhi aperti sul mondo quando si era svegliato nel vicolo dell'Antro del drago. Arthur e la sua fragilità, così palese mentre Merlin gli prendeva il viso tra le mani, dolorosamente lampante nel mondo in cui piegava la testa lasciando scoperta la nuca. Arthur e la sua bellezza nello stupirsi che qualcuno si interessasse a lui, Arthur e il suo coraggio, semplice e puro come quello di un bambino, Arthur e la fierezza con cui rispondeva a tono, con cui si proteggeva, ma che non era sufficiente a celare il suo ovvio splendore... Arthur, Arthur.

Bene.

Merlin era probabilmente rovinato e se ne rendeva conto. Avrebbe voluto non farlo – non rendersene conto. Ma poi quell'idiota di Gwaine aveva deciso di prenderlo alla sprovvista e sussurrare, quando lui meno ci pensava, 'Ommmioddddio, Merls, guarda, c'è la tua principessa laggiù!'. E il peggio, dannazione, il peggio era che Merlin c'era cascato _ogni singola volta_ , il cuore che gli martellava nel petto mandando un allarme lungo tutto il suo corpo. E se era successo che un paio di volte Merlin incontrasse nella traiettoria del suo sguardo una testa bionda, be'... meglio non specificare il livello di vergognosa delusione nello scoprire che non si trattava mai di _lui_.

Fu per questo che quando Gwaine gli afferrò con urgenza il gomito e iniziò con un incerto 'Oh, cazzo, Merls, laggiù...', Merlin lo scacciò, un po' infastidito. Scese gli ultimi due scalini senza aspettare che la scala mobile scorresse da sola e disse all'amico, con calma: «Non ti sei ancora stufato, eh?»

«No, senti, dietro di te...»

 _Basta, sul serio_ , pensò Merlin. Lui si era penosamente invaghito della romantica figura di ragazzo nel giro di paio d'ore (un paio di minuti, più che altro), ma non c'era bisogno di infierire così. Aprì la bocca per affermare il concetto con quel briciolo di dignità che gli restava, ma la faccia allibita di Gwaine lo bloccò. Merlin arricciò le labbra, voltandosi verso qualcosa che lo attraeva nella coda dell'occhio; Gwen, un boa fucsia intorno alle spalle, stava sbracciando da dietro la reception in modo abbastanza allarmante. Merlin guardò dove lei stava indicando, chiedendosi se frequentare quel fisioterapista cileno non le avesse fritto il cervello...

E così lo vide. _Il dannato Arthur era lì_ , davvero davvero davvero lì, solo che non era dannato, ovviamente, era... angelico. Stava seduto su un seggiolino di plastica blu, fuori posto e un po' imbarazzato, là tra la porta e una pianta. Mordicchiava sovrappensiero il bordo di una tazza di caffè da asporto e ne teneva una seconda in mano. Addosso aveva una di quelle tipiche felpe da giocatore di football che facevano impazzire Merl- frena, frena, _frena_.

Merlin gli diede la schiena voltandosi verso Gwaine con una mezza piroetta. Piegò la testa di lato, ingoiando il battito cardiaco che era schizzato alle stelle. «Lui è qui. All'Albion Hospital alle sette di mattina del giorno di San Valentino. Che dovrebbe significare?»

«Amico, ne so quanto te» disse Gwaine alzando le mani. «E, sinceramente, preferivo non saperne nulla. Senti, la faccenda era simpatica finché ti prendevo in giro, ma ora abbiamo raggiunto un livello pericolosamente zuccheroso e...» Fece una smorfia. «A meno che la tua Bella Addormentata non sia venuta per una gastroscopia d'urgenza, suppongo che tu debba andare a parlarci.»

Merlin prese un profondo respiro. Il sonno era ormai solo un bellissimo ricordo lontano. «Okay. Okay» disse, deglutendo. Poi andò incontro ad Arthur.

Dopo soli tre passi l'altro sollevò gli occhi dal pavimento e, come si accorse di lui, si alzò in piedi. Era alto più o meno come Merlin, con forse lo scarto di un paio di centimetri, in realtà, ed era...

«Merlin» disse, sorpreso, la faccia che si illuminava.

Era _bellissimo_.

Merlin chiuse gli occhi per un momento, provando pietà per se stesso e per la situazione in cui si era cacciato.

«Arthur...» esalò, e le sopracciglia di Arthur schizzarono in su mentre le sue guance si colorivano di una sfumatura di rosa tenue. Come se fosse contento e un po' stupito che Merlin avesse pronunciato il suo nome. Che l'avesse saputo.

Merlin imprecò mentalmente. «Ciao. Stai bene? Che ci fai qui?»

«Sì, io...» Arthur allungò verso di lui una tazza di plastica, poi parve ricordare di averla mordicchiata e la sostituì con l'altra, in lieve imbarazzo. «Ti ho portato un caffè. Per... ringraziarti, suppongo. Per quello che hai fatto per me l'altra volta. Sei stato...» Fissò un punto indefinito da qualche parte sulle mattonelle bianche. Aveva la bocca arricciata nella concentrazione, le sopracciglia corrucciate. «... Tempestivo.»

«Oh, figurati, davvero, io...» Merlin dovette schiarirsi la gola. Dio, se quel ragazzo non lo rendeva nervoso. «Dovere.»

«Ignora la tazza» borbottò in fretta Arthur. «Oggi le distribuivano solo così.»

Merlin, per la prima volta, prestò attenzione alla tazza. Era decorata con giganteschi cuori porpora e tutto intorno spiccava la scritta in grassetto glitterato 'VUOI ESSERE IL MIO VALENTINO?'. Non ridere fu impossibile.

«Sei venuto qui per portarmi una tazza di San Valentino meravigliosamente pacchiana?» sussurrò Merlin, scoprendo che era molto dura nascondere l'affetto che smussava l'ironia nelle sue parole. «Come sapevi a che ora staccavo?»

«Non lo sapevo» ammise Arthur, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

Oh.

Da quanto era lì, esattamente?

«Forse si è freddato» aggiunse Arthur, indicando la tazza pacchiana.

«Ah, non imp-»

«Ne andiamo a prendere un altro?» domandò Arthur di slancio. Aveva alzato il mento, come in attesa di ricevere un pungo.

Merlin lo guardò; intorno alla mascella e sullo zigomo sinistro c'erano due chiazze di un rossastro che defluiva nel giallognolo – i segni del suo eroismo. La bocca era così bella, piena, con solo una riga verticale nel punto in cui si era spaccato il labbro. La linea forte del naso era irregolare, rialzata in una minuscola gobba. Merlin lo guardò e lo guardò, e seppe con certezza che non si sarebbe mai stancato di rimirare gli angoli di quel volto; che avrebbe sempre avuto voglia di studiarli, di passare il polpastrello lungo i suoi avvallamenti, di tracciarne piano i contorni.

«Andiamo» disse, sorridendo.

 

 

 

Non presero un nuovo caffè. Per tacito accordo avevano continuato a passeggiare lentamente per le strade di Manhattan, quasi a caso, tra la gente che iniziava a uscire e quella andava a letto solo allora e quella che a letto non c'era mai andata. Merlin amava confondersi nella folla di persone quando staccava dal turno di notte, nel momento in cui ancora non c'era la confusione del traffico e le luci al neon non si fondevano in un'unica fascia di colore, sfrecciando sui cartelloni pubblicitari. Gli piaceva sentirsi parte di un qualcosa, era nato in quel qualcosa e sapeva che quel qualcosa nascondeva segreti meravigliosi. Come Arthur, che era sbucato dal nulla e aveva già occupato con prepotenza una fetta del suo cervello, quasi fosse naturale, fisiologico.

Stavano in silenzio da quando erano usciti dall'Albion Hospital e all'inizio era stato molto imbarazzante, con loro che ogni tanto alzavano la testa e incontravano lo sguardo dell'altro, sorridendo, e poi... non lo era stato più. A un certo punto Merlin aveva scosso il capo e Arthur aveva capito che stava ridendo di loro, della loro stupidità, e anche lui, soltanto annuendo, aveva confermato lo stesso giudizio. Da quel momento avevano iniziato a camminare molto vicini, le spalle che si sfioravano ogni pochi passi.

Il calore di Arthur era reale, il suo profilo si stagliava nell'anonimato con violenza e faceva sentire a Merlin le ginocchia di cera. La sua forma, Dio, la sua forma intera era così concreta, mobile, solida e bella – non aveva fatto che pensare a quanto fosse _bello_ e si sentiva idiota, per questo. Ma Arthur lo era, era bello in un modo che andava al di là del suo aspetto.

A Merlin era sempre stato detto che ci sapeva fare, con la gente, che sapeva capire i bisogni degli altri da pochi gesti, anche solo dopo aver scambiato qualche parola. Non ci aveva mai riflettuto. Però adesso era diverso, adesso c'era Arthur che era tutto un mondo... e Merlin sperava che la propria presunzione nel ritenere di averlo capito non fosse solo questo; sperava di aver davvero davvero _davvero_ indovinato la chiave per decifrare Arthur.

Sperava con tutto il cuore che quello che sentiva, quello che aveva colto di lui fosse giusto. Perché già amava ciò che aveva appreso.

«Quanti anni hai, Arthur?»

«Ventuno» rispose lui. E poi, a bassa voce: «Non va bene?»

Merlin percepì i brandelli del proprio cuore sotto le scarpe. Si sentì schiacciare il petto dalla voglia di abbracciare Arthur lì, in mezzo alla strada sconosciuta, all'odore della mattina fredda e pungente, di aggrapparsi a lui tra i venditori ambulanti che gridavano 'compra un fiore per la tua valentina'. Allungò la mano e strizzò le dita di Arthur tra le sue.

«Non c'è niente di te che non vada bene» gli disse, mettendoci tutta l'intenzione di cui era capace.

Arthur lo guardò come se si fosse spezzato qualcosa dentro di lui.

«Vieni a casa mia?» disse Merlin.

«Sì, ti prego.»

 

 

 

 

Merlin abitava nell'Upper West Side e doveva prendere la metropolitana per tornare a casa. Durante tutto il viaggio tenne le dita intrecciate all'indice e al medio della destra di Arthur, la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla. Il vagone oscillava appena e le porte fischiavano quando si aprivano, la fiumana di volti ignoti che si mescolava e mutava a ogni fermata. L'odore pungente di chiuso che aveva sempre nelle narici quando si trova lì era sparito, lasciando il posto al dopobarba di Arthur, legno e sandalo.

Stavano in piedi, Arthur che gli faceva da scudo contro la calca. Merlin sorrise e sospirò, leggero. Fece scorrere la mano sulla giacca di Arthur, sul suo cuore, sul suo collo, sentendolo sobbalzare.

Non si scambiarono neanche una parola – non serviva.

 

 

 

 

Il palazzo era in mattoncini rosa. Sopra al portone in legno, che era rialzato da quattro gradini, c'era un grazioso timpano ornamentale con dei fiori incisi. A Merlin in quel momento importava ben poco dei fiori incisi, ma Arthur stava fissando il tutto con un certo interesse. «Queen Anne style» mormorò.

«Cosa?» chiese Merlin.

«Casa tua. Intendo, lo stile del palazzo.»

«Oh, non lo so» ridacchiò Merlin. «Non ci capisco niente di architettura. Tu sì?»

Arthur abbassò gli occhi di colpo, i bordi che si piegavano in un reticolo di linee come Merlin gli aveva visto fare quando aveva nominato suo padre.

Merlin corse ad accarezzargli la guancia, facendo attenzione a non premere contro il livido. «Non fa niente, non devi dirmelo. Non devi dirmi niente, se non vuoi» sussurrò, scostandogli alcune ciocche bionde dalla fronte. «Possiamo stare in silenzio. Non c'è bisogno di una spiegazione.»

Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo tra loro – o forse lo sapeva. Forse lo sapevano entrambi e non lo dicevano e basta perché era _troppo presto_. Tuttavia Merlin era consapevole che le parole che aveva scelto avevano un significato preciso – che, se Arthur avesse voluto, tutto sarebbe potuto finire lì; con quella mattina, con quella volta. Senza impegno.

Le labbra di Arthur tremarono nella forma di tante parole che morirono lì, senza spiccare il volo. Si stava sforzando e Merlin voleva solo togliergli il peso di quella fatica, il più in fretta possibile.

Fece strusciare la punta del naso sulla sua guancia, sulla tempia, mentre passava una mano intorno al suo collo.

Poi, a sorpresa, Arthur mormorò al suo orecchio: «Sei il primo, per me».

Merlin capì tutto quello che c'era da capire. E Arthur gli apparve in tutta la sua forza, coraggioso e dorato come un leone, raro e tenace. Merlin chiuse le labbra sulle sue succhiandole piano, la testa che girava e l'universo che sbiadiva intorno ai colori di Arthur, azzurro e giallo e oro.

Arthur fu scosso da un brivido di sorpresa, riprese fiato in un gemito e aprì la bocca nella sua. Fiducioso, poi urgente, si aggrappò alla giacca di Merlin passandogli le braccia sotto le sue, strizzando con forza il tessuto.

Merlin sentì mancargli il fiato, le palpebre che danzavano nel bacio più folle della sua vita. E poi si disse 'Al diavolo, non può essere solo per oggi, non può essere solo silenzio, non può', perché lui non era uno che stava zitto neanche volendo. Si staccò con un sonoro schiocco e farfugliò:

«Voglio – voglio – voglio che tu sappia che non sono un tipo che si riporta abitualmente a casa i pazienti. Cioè, non sarebbe niente affatto carino, sarebbe – sarebbe da svitati, piuttosto. E anche un po' da perdenti. Per fare una cosa del genere dovrei aver fatto qualcosa del... del genere più volte, ma non è mai successo, te l'assicuro. Oh, chiedi a Gwaine!» esclamò, staccandosi appena dal petto di Arthur per poterlo guardare meglio.

«Gwaine lo sa. Insomma, non sono uno da una volta e via, in effetti non mi è mai capitato di fare qualcosa di simile, tra l'altro non so molto di te, e fino a tipo la settimana scorsa mi avrebbe inquietato portami a casa un uomo di cui non sapevo molto, certo, poi una settimana fa ho conosciuto te. Capisci... capisci che intendo?»

Arthur lo stava osservando con attenzione, come se lui fosse uno di quei dipinti astratti che nessuno sa da quale parte cominciare a guardare. Si avvicinò a Merlin molto lentamente, facendo cozzare i loro nasi perché aveva gli occhi chiusi. Quando tornò sulla sua bocca trovò subito la lingua e reclamò tutto per sé con grande determinazione.

«Arthur...»

Merlin si sciolse contro di lui, separandosi solo per trovare le chiavi, aprire il portone e sbatterlo alle loro spalle, le risate sommesse di entrambi che si mescolavano con i respiri sempre più spezzati.

 

 

 

 

Scoprì che Arthur era bellissimo anche quando si lasciava amare, forse ancora di più. La fiducia con cui permetteva a Merlin di accarezzarlo, tremando appena tra le sua braccia, gli faceva male.

Per sciogliere la tensione iniziale, per fargli capire che con lui era al sicuro, per il semplice motivo che poteva farlo (anche per sé stesso, per non sentire più quel dolore), Merlin l'aveva baciato a lungo. Era rimasto sulla sua bocca fino a che non aveva sentito Arthur cingerlo con abbandono, poi premere con troppa forza sulle sue spalle, sui suoi fianchi, per dirgli _va bene_ , _di più_ , _ti prego_.

Merlin si era ritrovato senza fiato, senza più forza di reggersi sulle braccia. Ansimando, la faccia nell'incavo del collo di Arthur, aveva tracciato una lunga linea sulla sua pelle – dalla spalla ai tendini del braccio, stringendo la presa sul fianco tornito, infilando la mano sotto una coscia muscolosa.

Arthur aveva lasciato che Merlin gli spiegasse, sussurrandogli all'orecchio, e le sue guance si erano imporporate e lo sguardo si era fatto umido per il desiderio. Merlin gli aveva tirato i capelli sudati all'indietro e aveva strofinato la fronte sulla sua. Si era mosso lentamente nel calore delle loro voci, stando attento a evitare i lividi sulla pelle di Arthur che non erano ancora guariti. Non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male; il polso che Arthur aveva slogato Merlin lo adagiò sul cuscino, baciandolo piano. Il brutto segno dove si era spaccato il labbro lo sfiorava con attenzione, senza mai premerci forte la bocca sopra. Accarezzò la sua bellissima testa bionda ogni volta che ne ebbe l'occasione, sentendo Arthur rispondere al suo tocco e inseguirlo ciecamente, come ne fosse affamato.

E poi Arthur gemette piano sul suo collo: «È sempre così?».

Merlin fece scorrere le labbra dischiuse sulla sua clavicola, sfiorandolo appena. Si chiese: 'È sempre così?'.

Pensò ad Arthur e a tutte le altre persone che aveva avuto nella sua vita. Pensò al desiderio urgente che suscitava in lui quel corpo forte e compatto e dorato, pensò al sentimento che gli strizzava lo stomaco al solo vederlo. Si chiese una volta ancora come fosse possibile avere una cosa così, averla dopo pochissimo tempo. Poi prese Arthur nella sua mano e non si chiese più nulla.

«No... Non è sempre così.»

 

 

◄▲►

 

 

 

Arthur si svegliò assaporando la pungente sera di Febbraio sulla pelle nuda. Il contrasto con il corpo tiepido di Merlin sotto al suo lo fece sorridere placidamente.

Merlin dormiva ancora, il petto che si abbassava e sollevava contro quello di Arthur. Il suo volto era una maschera in bianco e nero, fatta di angoli bui e guizzi luminosi e imprevisti.

Passandogli una mano lungo lo stomaco, Arthur inspirò l'odore della sua pelle. Si sentiva in pace, come se nella semioscurità di quella piccola stanza fosse riuscito a tirare un filo nella direzione giusta, sciogliendo il nodo che gli occludeva la gola da sempre.

Sarebbe stato bello poter credere che, tra milioni di persone che si muovevano nel caos, era possibile trovare qualcuno di importante, qualcuno di speciale, così, per puro caso. Credere che quel colpo di fortuna potesse capitare a lui.

«Volevo studiare architettura. Mi sono dovuto trasferire per assecondare il volere di mio padre...» si ritrovò a mormorare, la voce che suonava amplificata nel silenzio. Tirando il filo, Arthur aveva ripescato anche le parole, che ora uscivano dalla sua bocca cadendo come gocce di pioggia. «... per stare vicino alla filiale americana della sua azienda... a lui. Per fare il praticantato di economia qui. Gli ho detto di sì. Ma non lo so se avrei davvero voluto.»

Dirlo, finalmente, gli permise di respirare meglio. Si sentiva così leggero, potente, si sentiva -

La mano di Merlin salì ad accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli. «Non piangere, Arthur» mugugnò, la voce ammorbidita dal sonno. «Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Tu puoi fare tutto, puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi...»

Arthur strofinò la guancia umida contro il petto di Merlin.

«Io ti appoggerò, qualunque cosa farai» disse Merlin.

Era così semplice, ma per Arthur era tutto quello che non aveva mai avuto... era tutto e basta.

 

 

 

 

 

«E comunque... sì» disse Merlin.

«Sì cosa?»

«Voglio essere il tuo valentino» mormorò Merlin sulla sua pelle, punteggiando ogni sillaba di quel suo sorriso accecante.

«Oh, davvero?» Arthur voleva fare lo spavaldo, ma non era sicuro di esserci riuscito. Non con Merlin che baciava lentamente tutti i suoi lividi e accarezzava i punti in cui si era fatto male, leccando le ferite.

«Mmmh... Quella tazza mi ha proprio conquistato, devo dirtelo.»

Gli angoli delle labbra che si inarcavano, Merlin tutto intorno a lui, Arthur pensò che forse – forse sì, era davvero possibile, per due persone tra milioni di persone, innamorarsi a Manhattan.

 

 

 

Fine

 


End file.
